


Twenty-Four Years

by Oleander_Lights



Series: Twenty-four years (Deadlyroseshipping) 🌹 🥀 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Body Image, Childhood Memories, Cute Ending, F/M, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleander_Lights/pseuds/Oleander_Lights
Summary: A lot can happen in Twenty-four years. About as much as can stay the same. Maybe even more.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: Twenty-four years (Deadlyroseshipping) 🌹 🥀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Twenty-Four Years

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Deadlyroseshipping fanfic! Comment if you want to see more fics of them and of what sort of fics. I will take requests for this ship.
> 
> Especially because now I got some deadlyroseshipping babies planned for a future installment of a fanfic.
> 
> Young Chairman Rose/steel type gym leader Rose is based off of this https://olearose.tumblr.com/post/190408295045 
> 
> And thanks to heartratemonitor for the name Satya for Chairman Rose.
> 
> I came up with his middle name Zayan by myself  
> And I came up with Oleana’s middle name Kornelia and last name Iskra by myself.

They’re both seventeen when they meet. 

He’s the school star of everything, the golden boy, and oh so handsome. Handsome, muscular, stunning emerald eyes, and gorgeous dark brown hair.

He could go to Wyndon and become a businessman, but he swears he’ll stay in town and be a miner like his father. 

He’s kind, polite, intelligent, and friendly. He makes most of the girls at school go wild, and even some boys too.

They call him Satya, Satya Zayan Rose.

She’s the opposite. Gangly, scrawny, wire-rimmed glasses, and stringy blonde hair.

She’s intelligent yes, but as she’s learned intelligence only matters to many people if you look good. Which she doesn’t. She comes from a home by the railroad tracks.

So dirt poor her only friend is a trubbish. The trash Pokémon, many say she deserves this.

Her name is Oleana Kornelia Iskra. 

By some twist of fate, Satya befriends her, and they’re happy together.

One day in the summer they’re out on a picnic, and Mrs. Rose quickly snaps a picture of the two of them.

Satya and Oleana are sprawled out on the checkered blanket, while Cufant and Trubbish are sneaking some curry in the background. Oleana sees it and for the first time in her life, she sees beauty in her appearance. Certainly, nothing compared to Satya’s but still.

Mrs. Rose labels it ‘Satya and his future Mrs. Rose, Oleana’. Satya laughs at that, “We’re just friends Mama,” he tells her.

“Just friends. Sure,” was Mrs. Rose’s reply of incredulous laughter.

They were seventeen. Couldn’t they be seventeen forever?

………………….

A few years pass, they’re twenty now, Oleana is officially beautiful to most people she meets and Satya is as handsome as ever.

Oleana is in Wyndon, she’s going to university, trying to make a name for herself in the world. She works two jobs but somehow the world is treating her well.

Satya works in the mines, his muscles are becoming more defined and his hair is down to his shoulders. Still kind-hearted Satya though.

“Mum hates it, she says it makes me look like a scrub,” Satya told Oleana one night on the phone.

“That’s her problem,” said Oleana as she worked on her finance homework, erasing an incorrect answer.

“She also thinks my investment in energy is a waste. I tell her I won’t work in the mines anymore one day, she says to get my head out of the clouds. She calls me crazy,” said Satya.

Crazy, that was certainly one way to describe Satya, he was crazy a lot of things. Crazy intelligent, crazy friendly, and even crazy anxious sometimes (to the point he would bite his nails down to bloody nubs).

“One day you’ll prove her wrong Satya. One day the world will know your name,” said Oleana.

And prove her wrong he one day would.

………………….

Five years later and they’re twenty-five. Oleana is struggling to balance her work and play. At the moment that included trying to balance a huge stack of papers on a stool.

“We have a promising new challenger this year, his name is Satya Zayan Rose. He’s taking this year to do the gym challenge before he begins his company,” said the announcer on television.

Oleana left the stack of papers (which toppled over a split second later) and plopped down on her couch.

And there Satya was: muscular, handsome, and his long wavy brown hair was done into a messy bun with two strands that framed his face. 

Something in her wanted to kiss him, wanted to be the special someone to this handsome (perfect) man, she wanted to kiss those plump lips of his, run her fingers through his hair. Love him as she’d seen in the movies.

Love him, ha, they’d always be friends. Like he’d feel the same way about her anyway. Besides, he’d have supermodels and other high profile people to date when he made it rich.

…………………

Two months later they were still twenty-five and Oleana sat in the packed stands at the Champion’s cup.

Satya’s Copperajah went down in a large burst of smoke and the crowd went wild.

But from where she sat she could still see the pain of defeat on Satya’s face. 

She invites him to ice cream to cheer him up after the match, he accepts.

He tells her he wants her to be a part of his company. She obliges without thinking. Jumping on her chance to be with her beloved.

…………………

Two years pass and they’re twenty-seven now. Satya decided to name the company Macro Cosmos.

“Macro, ancient Kalosean for big. Cosmos because we reach for the stars,” he said as he explained the reasoning to his secretary.

“Because we reach for the stars,”.

It sounds imbecilic to expect anything else from the part-time steel type gym leader and the owner of the now successful company. The most eligible bachelor in Galar.

A reminder he’s still as handsome as ever. Though his long locks had been chopped away for professional reasons.

Oleana wishes she had enough courage to take that title of bachelor away from him.

…………………

Age thirty is when Satya begins to soften, he quits working out daily, he quits being the steel type gym leader and gives it to a then fourteen-year-old Raihan.

He indulges in sweets more than he knows he should. The fine food and wine is beginning to take its toll on his once muscular frame.

Oleana doesn’t change, she’s still the statuesque stunner she was at age twenty. Plenty of men and women willing to sell their souls to date her.

Satya envies her for that.

His mother dies in the spring, his world is shattered, he often calls Oleana at night in tears, Oleana stays on the phone until his tears are gone. 

Then to the kitchen to self-medicate. Food, wine, whiskey, bourbon, anything that will make him numb and take away the memory of his mother’s passing.

…………………

Age forty-one is where they are now. Two friends, twenty-four years of knowing each other, and sixteen years of wishing they could be something more.

Oleana Kornelia Iskra is still willowy and the perfect vampiric beauty.

Satya Zayan Rose, however, is a far cry from his youth. As the tabloids scathing comments about his portly figure remind him.

The latest of these was one that came out last week of a side by side of him as a twenty-six year old gym leader and one of him now as the head of Macro Cosmos, “GORGEOUS GYM LEADER TO CHUBBY CHAIRMAN! WHAT HAPPENED?” read the top of the magazine.

That had earned them one vitriolic email from Oleana.

But the night we are at now, for surely all of that was backstory.

Satya peels off his suit jacket, waistcoat and had undone his tie.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror after he undoes his silk shirt.

His eyes traveled down his reflection, chubby cheeks masked by a neatly trimmed beard, broad shoulders, a large paunch covered in silvery stretch marks. That’s where his eyes stopped, the one part of his body that had earned him so many backhanded compliments, so many insults, scathing comments from magazines and tabloids,...... and faded attention from Oleana.

“Fucking useless!” he says as he stabs one of his fingers into his stomach.

“No wonder Oleana doesn’t want you. You look like complete rubbish!” he hisses at himself.

Then comes a knock at the door, Satya quickly covers his belly.

“Come in,” he whispered weakly.

The door opens, and in steps Oleana, makeup off, but her figure-hugging blood red gown still on.

“Ah! Oleana! Did you get the call from-” Satya begins before Oleana cuts him off.

“Did another one of those tabloids put one of those shit headlines out about your weight again?” Oleana cuts in. Her voice is sharp and angry.

“Wha- no?” Satya replies trying to sound confused.

“Then what’s this about you saying you look like complete rubbish!” hisses Oleana going over to her boss, her best friend, her confidant.

“Look, you don’t need to lie to me Oleana. I know I don’t look as good as I used to, it’s no secret that you would pick another man to fuck and love over me any day of the week,” Satya says as he sits down at the end of the bed.

He reveals his belly, stretch marks and all. The stretch marks are like lightning bolts. Jagged and silvery.

Oleana sits next to him. She releases a heavy sigh.

“Satya, I’ve loved you ever since I was twenty-five. Couldn’t you tell? Seeing you on the telly that day in your gym challenger uniform. I knew that I wanted you to be mine, to be your Mrs. Rose one day,” said Oleana with red blush coming to her cheeks,” and I’d happily fuck and love you any day of the week over any other man,”.

Satya bites his tongue, Rose would be appalled at Oleana using such language. But they’re not in public, here they’re just Satya and Oleana. They don’t have to be anything other than that.

Oleana runs her long slender fingers over a few of his stretch marks, the skin is tender there causing him to wriggle in light discomfort under her touch.

“They’re cute,” says Oleana when her hand reaches his pants.

“They’re what?”

“They’re cute. Even though you might think they’re ugly. I think they’re cute, add character too,” says Oleana.

“Character?” Satya almost laughs.

“Yes, they make you more interesting, like the scar on my ankle,” says Oleana as she moves her dress to get the scar into view, “got it from riding my bike on the train tracks, cut myself on a free railway spike, mum was livid with me!”

Satya Laughs, twenty-four years and this is the first time he hears this story.

“This may sound dumb and cheesy. But you’re perfectly handsome as you are, even though you might never believe it, I as your best friend can encourage you to love yourself. Because I think you’re handsome as you are,” says Oleana, “er- may I kiss you?”

Satya nods, Oleana breathes and leans forward and pecks her boss, her best friend, her….she wants him as her boyfriend.

Satya’s cheeks go scarlet as he melts into the kiss. 

Their lips part, and Oleana giggles nervously.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” She asks as she rubs her bare upper arm.

“Yes, I thought you’d never ask,” says Satya as he kisses her again.

Twenty-four years and they’re finally something more than friends.


End file.
